1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for coating hair tonic and, more particularly, relates to a tool for coating hair tonic and patting with which coating of hair tonic and patting of head skin can be operated simultaneously.
2. Prior Art
There is a method for growing hair, known in the prior art, by coating a hair tonic on the skin of hair and softly massages the head skin with fingertips and then patting using a patting brush. With such a method, blood capillaries of the head skin are stimulated, improving the circulation of the blood for smooth supply of nourishment. Thereby, falling of hair is effectively prevented and retarded, together with removing dandruff and surplus skin fat.
According to such a patting hair care method known in the prior art, a hair tonic coating tool and a patting brush must be separately prepared. First, hair tonic is coated and then hair skin is massaged. Therefore, hands are soiled during massaging. To prevent soiling of hands, the hair tonic must be cleaned off before patting with a brush. Work was extremely tedious.
This invention is intended to provide a novel hair tonic coating and patting tool extremely convenient to apply simple patting hair care method, free from such a complication associated with conventional hair care methods.